femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Christie Mae Larssen (Fairly Legal)
Christie Mae Larssen aka Natalie Roberts (Betsy Brandt) is a villainess (redeemed) from "Shattered", episode 2.10 of Fairly Legal (airdate May 18, 2012). History Christie's history revealed that, twenty years prior, she was a founding member of an environmental rights group known as Warriors For Earth (WFE), and was involved in a plot to blow up several bulldozers in protest of plans of construction on part of Golden Gate Park. Christie's only role in the plan was to stand guard as the bombs were being planted, and while it was believed that the area was empty at the time, the explosion resulted in a security guard having his legs severed (his ultimate fate is unrevealed). Afterwards, a panicked Christie went on the run and became a fugitive, taking the public alias Natalie Roberts. After ten years on the lam, Christie met and eventually married Glenn (who she informed about her past), with the pair later having two sons, Alex and Jordan. Events The episode's current events revealed that Christie began using her alias to volunteer at the Lighthouse Nursing Home, where her father Fredrick was placed after he suffered a stroke. She also bore witness to an incident where patient Mrs. Gelman broke a hip, with nurse Cassandre being falsely accused of negligence. Mediator Kate Reed became involved in the case, and upon learning that Cassandre would be deported if she lost her job, went to the nursing home to locate and talk with "Natalie". While initially unwilling to say she witnessed the incident, Christie confessed that Cassandre had done nothing wrong upon learning she was at risk of deportation, but vehemently argued she couldn't get involved before rushing off, with Kate learning soon after from her assistant Leo Prince about Christie's true identity and past. Realizing Natalie/Christie was a fugitive and wanting to get her statement regarding Cassandre before it was too late to save her job, Kate and Leo tracked Christie down to her residence, where they found her packing her car in an attempt to flee. When Kate shouted to Christie referring to her by her real name, Christie attempted to flee, only to be stopped when Kate used Leo's car to block her escape route. Kate then went over to Christie, seeing that she had been trying to flee with her sons, who were in the backseat. After going back inside with Kate and sending Alex and Jordan upstairs, Christie revealed her backstory and how she hadn't been directly responsible for the bombing, highlighting how she hadn't committed any other crimes since then and how fearful she was over the possibility of being arrested and labelled as a terrorist (as the Patriot Act wasn't in effect at the time of her crime). Despite her fears, however, Christie agreed to sign a statement in Cassandre's defense in exchange for Kate helping her turn herself in and getting a good deal, with Glenn arriving shortly afterwards to comfort his wife and agree to Kate's plan. The plan had Christie and Glenn hiding out at a hotel room while Kate organized a fair deal for Christie, eventually convincing ADA Justin Patrick to negotiate for her to serve three years in addition to paying a $15,000 fine. The deal was put in jeopardy, however, when Beth Shepperd (the lawyer prosecuting Cassandre's case) reported a book deal Christie had made on memoirs based on her actions to DA Aaron Davidson--having learned about the deal from Kate's partner Ben Grogan. With the deal now terminated and the police at the hotel, Kate and Ben had Christie and Glenn flee, with Ben later telling Kate that the book deal was meant to allow Christie to show the world what motivated her and allow her children to see their mother had redeemed herself of her past crimes. Davidson later attempted to force Kate into leading him to Christie, threatening to have her arrested if she didn't. Justin initially appeared complicit with Davidson's plan, only for Kate to instead lead Davidson and the police to an empty house. Just as Kate was about to be arrested, she showed Davidson a news report that revealed what had happened: Justin had conspired with Kate to help Christie evade Davidson's capture, with the news report showing her turning herself in to the authorities in exchange for a three year sentence and 1,000 hours of community service. It was also revealed that the proceeds from Christie's memoir book would go to a charity for those with disabilities. Trivia *Betsy Brandt also appeared on American Dad! as the evil Nurse Jocelyn. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested